


All I want for Christmas is you

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Buck is going to lose it if he hears All I want for Christmas is you again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> For the 6th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Holiday songs
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> I couldn't have written something more cliché than this, I know I know.  
> Hope you like it ♥

Buck is going to lose it if he hears _All I want for Christmas_ _is you_ again. At least, he thinks so until it happens.

Buck walks into the firehouse's bathrooms and finds Eddie standing in front of the mirrors, too busy swaying his hips and singing to notice him. 

"Make my wish come true," Eddie continues. "All I want for Christmas is you."

As he sings the last word, Eddie notices Buck and flashes him a smile. Buck tries to not read too much into it, but he can't ignore his heart leaping with hope. 

Could Eddie mean that?


End file.
